my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis (テレキネシス) is a Quirk used by Ryo Kurosawa. Using this Quirk, Ryo can influence, manipulate, and move matter with his mind. Description This Quirk is considered well-rounded, as it could be used in an offensive, defensive, or supportive role. The most basic use of this Quirk involved the manipulation and movement of nearby small to medium-sized items. Basic techniques include: telekinetically binding or restraining a target, pushing or pulling a target, and levitation. Small to medium-sized objects can be influenced fairly easily. Larger objects and moving objects can be influenced as well, requiring a higher application of mental fortitude and concentration to override the effects of mass, momentum, and gravity. Like exerting oneself physically, it was dangerous to use this Quirk on large objects without proper precaution. Migraines and nosebleeds were common side-effects of using this Quirk. This Quirk could be quite destructive, as the user could choke a target or snap limbs. Other offensive capabilities of Telekinesis included: tossing a target about with blasts of force, telekinetically crushing a target, unleashing a telekinetic burst of concussive force in an area, or tearing apart an area with a psionic sphere. Defensive usages included stopping incoming attacks or projectiles, telekinetic barriers, repelling nearby enemies away, moving a friendly target out of the way of danger, and stopping falls. Telekinesis was quite versatile and supportive, including remote manipulation and flight. Named Techniques *'Push/Pull' (押し引き Oshi-biki): Ryo can pull an object towards him or push something away. **'Force Blast' (力ブラスト Chikarabu rasuto): **'Force Wave' (力波 Chikara nami): A pulse of raw kinetic energy to blast aside anything in a radius around the user. Literally a telekinetic explosion, Force Wave was devastating in close quarters, as it stunned and blasted away enemies by the concussive force. This technique was risky due to it being indescriminate: Ryo could not distinguish or exempt allies from its effects. It was also extremely taxing on the user. This was considered to be Ryo's "ultimate move". *'Crush' (圧し折る Heshioru): Ryo telekinetically crushes an object, typically crumpling it in some fashion. If utilized as an attack, this technique can be devastatingly brutal. *'Levitation' (浮上 Fujō): Ryo can lift and suspend something in the air. Small and medium sized targets can be lifted fairly easily, as can humans be fairly easily lifted off of the ground. Usually used in conjunction with large numbers of small items, for cover or weapons. He commonly lifts himself off the ground due to his absentminded nature. **'Floating World' (浮世 Ukiyo): Levitation on a mass scale, Ryo can lift himself and a number of nearby people or items simultaneously. This was used in a supporting fashion, lifting people for transport or evasive maneuvers. Trivia *Telekinesis pays homage to various pop-culture depictions of the power; most notably, the Force. **Force Wave, in particular, is a telekinetic power used by Force-sensitives. *Ukiyo is a term used to describe the urban, hedonistic lifestyle of Edo-period Japan. Ukiyo-e ("Images of the Floating World") is a genre of Japanese art from the 17th to 19th century. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks